L'Eden Rouge
by Marquise des Ombres
Summary: -One Shot- post OST ou la dernière scène du film lorsque Jack abandonne Angelica sur une île. Une version beaucoup moins… Disney !


**O°O°O**

**L'Eden Rouge**

**Disclaimers** : Disney

**Pairing** : Jack Sparrow/Angelica Teach  
**  
Genre**: Romance/Tragédie

**Rating :** **ATTENTION M+**( déconseillé aux mineurs )

**Résumé :**Post OST ou la dernière scène du film lorsque Jack abandonne Angelica sur une île. Une version beaucoup moins… Disney !

**Publication :** 2012

**O°O°O**

Jack Sparrow et Angelica Teach venaient de vivre ensemble la plus intense des aventures depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. La fontaine avait été détruite, Blackbeard était mort et la source de l'immortalité avait retrouvé les abysses…

Elle se tenait devant lui, immobile, dans la barque qui les menaient sur l'île où il comptait l'abandonner. Les mains entravées, elle fixait sur lui ses yeux noirs emplis de rancune.

— Tu es immonde, cracha-t-elle.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa. Le pirate savait qu'elle ne faisait pas référence à la mort de son prétendu père mais à leur propre histoire.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée si c'est pour me laisser ici ?

A nouveau il garda le silence et se contenta de ramer pour atteindre le plus rapidement le rivage.

—Tu es un lâche, poursuivit Angelica en ébauchant un sourire narquois.

—Un pirate, grinça-t-il.

— Je ne vois ni un pirate ni un homme ! rétorqua-t-elle avant qu'il ne l'empoigne brutalement.

La hissant hors de l'embarcation, il la jeta sur le sable avant de lui lancer un pistolet.

— Une seule arme. Une seule balle. Adieu mon ange, assena Jack en se dirigeant vers la barque.

— Pour me suicider avant de mourir de faim ? rugit-elle. Comment vais-je me détacher ?

—Je t'ai vu te libérer lorsque nous étions encore dans la chaloupe, répondit –il en lui tournant le dos.

Un cri vengeur sortit de la gorge d'Angelica qui s'empara d'un morceau de bois gisant sur le sable. Prompt, Jack intercepta son attaque et bloqua le tronc contre son bras avant de gifler brutalement la jeune femme.

La rage coulant dans ses veines, elle réagit rapidement et se jeta sur lui. Furieuse, la brune assena un coup de poing sur son visage.

—Dis-le ! hurla-t-elle tandis qu'un filet rouge coulait sur le menton de Jack.

— Dire quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, les yeux brillants. Que veux-tu entendre ? Une promesse que je ne tiendrai jamais ? Un serment que je bafouerai à l'instant même où je croiserais la première putain venue ?

— Dis-moi que tu m'aimes Jack ! Avoue-le !

Ces mots claquèrent dans l'air chaud tel le coup qu'elle n'avait pas encore tiré. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues déjà souillées par le sel marin alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui.

—Pourquoi me compliques-tu à ce point l'existence ? souffla-t-il, soudainement las.

Il regarda d'abord cette main crispée à sa chemise puis remonta vers sa poitrine pour s'arrêter sur son visage. C'était elle, l'Espagnole, celle qu'il avait enlevé du couvent, faussement soumise et farouchement ardente. Tout en elle trahissait le feu qui couvait dans son corps car elle était une de ces femmes qui forgeaient la légende de marins comme lui.

— Jack… le supplia-t-elle en se collant à lui, pressant la pointe de ses seins durcis contre son bras.

—Depuis toujours… avoua-t-il sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Dans son dos, l'océan émettait un lent ressac comme le murmure d'un être trompé. Il s'était convaincu que son seul amour, sa seule raison d'être se trouvait dans les eaux du monde mais… il s'était fourvoyé.

Un sourire éclaira les traits d'Angelica qui se pendit à son cou.

— Plus rien ne peut nous séparer à présent, murmura-t-elle.

— Non plus rien…

Le murmure de Jack se perdit dans la chevelure de la jeune femme qui se hâta de défaire la chemise du pirate. Fébrile, elle arracha le tissu abîmé pour découvrir le torse imberbe de son amant. Sa langue vint recueillir le sel déposé sur sa peau tandis qu'elle défaisait les lacets de sa culotte brune.

Jack inclina son visage vers le ciel en sentant la bouche d'Angelica le posséder. La douleur se confondit au plaisir pour créer la plus délicieuse torture jamais endurée. Jack était en colère, désespéré, transi d'excitation et plus malheureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Dicté par la première émotion, il agrippa les boucles sombres de l'ancienne religieuse pour s'enfoncer plus encore dans sa gorge.

Il voulait se repaître de ce plaisir purement charnel pour occulter tout ce reste si complexe et immuable.

Le pirate voulait garder de cette femme cette unique scène, celle d'une vulgaire femelle satisfaisant ses plus bas désirs.

Il sentit la mâchoire d'Angélica trembler quand il se déversa en elle et maintint plus encore sa tête contre son bas ventre.

Une fois qu'il eut libérer sa semence, il la relâcha puis regarda son visage rosie par l'effort et l'excitation.

—Tu as aimé ? demanda-t-elle, toujours agenouillée sur le sable.

Sa longue chemise était entrouverte et laissait voir les contours de sa poitrine généreuse.

—Beaucoup, répondit-il d'une voix détachée.

Etonnée, elle plissa son regard sombre puis porta sa main en visière pour discerner les traits du pirate. Elle ne voyait qu'une silhouette noire car il était auréolé d'un puissant soleil…

— Jack ? demanda-telle. Tout va bien ?

— Maintenant oui, poursuivit-il en gesticulant quelque peu. Sache que je t'ai toujours aimé même s'il me répugnait de l'admettre.

Un nouveau sourire incurva les lèvres de la jeune femme.

— C'est du passé, Jack. Seul notre avenir compte et tu auras toute ta vie pour me le dire.

A cause du contre-jour, elle ne vit pas une larme rouler sur la joue du pirate.

— Tu as raison sur un point ma colombe, continua-t-il tristement. Seul l'avenir compte.

Dans l'air explosa brusquement une détonation qui fit taire le bruit des vagues. Le coup de feu résonna longtemps dans la nature et dans l'esprit du pirate.

Ce dernier regarda le corps sans vie d'Angelica dont le sang se répandait sur le sable.

Il avait tiré dans son cœur, là où il était impossible de survivre. Jack avait utilisé son unique balle pour elle, Angie le méritait bien. Il avait fait le bon choix même s'il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour lui de triompher de cette chimère trop réelle, de cet amour qui l'aurait entravé.

Mieux valait qu'il commette lui-même ce crime contre nature plutôt que de laisser ce sentiment pourrir l'essence même de son âme.

Quand il regagna la chaloupe, ses joues étaient baignées de larmes noires dispensées par son khôl protecteur.

Le monde ne comprendrait jamais son geste. Le pirate le savait fort bien et celui lui était égal.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait du rivage, il pria fortement pour qu'il y ait un paradis et un enfer. Angelica y avait cru et il souhaitait qu'elle y repose éternellement tout comme… il espérait être puni pour le meurtre profane qu'il avait commis.

**FIN**


End file.
